


Lucky Pierre

by hapakitsune



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Complicated like you have two underage boyfriends?" asks Brian. </p><p>"They're both over eighteen," hisses Brandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Pierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/gifts).



> Written for puckling, who won me in the auction to raise money for AO3 and basically went, "I want Gallys/Prust, here is a long involved fic idea so you don't even have to think," and then found the title for me, so this was probably the easiest commission-type thing I've ever done, ahaha. Thanks to jabberwockinly and ninja_orange for the beta-ing and mistfarer for letting me talk at her while I wrote this. 
> 
> The title comes from wikipedia, which claims that "Lucky Pierre is slang for a person performing both receptive and insertive anal and/or vaginal sex simultaneously during a threesome, being positioned between the two partners." In case you want to say that to someone one day.

"Come on," Gally groans, wrapping his legs around Brandon's waist and seizing onto his tie. Brandon grits his teeth and grabs hold of Gally's thighs, lifting them up to get better leverage as he thrusts into him, belt buckle slapping against Gally's ass. " _Harder_ , come on."

"I can't go any faster," Brandon grunts, "or I'll strain something."

"Old man," Gally says, grinning brightly, and Brandon growls and slams into him. Gally's head rocks back, and he moans, arching up. "Yeah, like _that_."

"You're going to kill me," Brandon informs him, and he wraps his hand around Gally's dick, hoping to speed the whole process up. 

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Gally moans, mouth falling open obscenely. 

"Be quiet, the walls are thin here," Brandon hisses, jerking Gally off faster. 

"Oh, _Brandon_ ," Gally half-shouts, grinning like the little shit he is, and Brandon covers his mouth with his hand, feeling like someone is going to kick down the hotel room door and arrest him any second now. 

Afterward, Brandon collapses on the bed next to Gally, pants still around his ankles, coat still on his shoulders. "We have got to stop doing this."

Gally rolls over and hooks his leg over Brandon's thighs, smiling widely as Brandon sighs heavily. "Why?"

"We're going to get caught," Brandon says, then twitches as Gally slides a hand into his shirt. "Stop it."

"No," Gally says cheerfully, kissing Brandon's jaw. "You're being paranoid."

"Of course I am, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong." Brandon shivers as Gally starts to unbutton his shirt and reaches up to cover his hand. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, I'm completely naked and you haven't even loosened your tie," Gally points out in a reasonable tone. He tugs at the end of the tie to make his point, then works his finger underneath the knot. "I think I've earned a little skin."

"I still have my clothes on because you were already naked when I came in the room!" Brandon protests. 

"Mm, right," Gally says, grinning widely. "But you liked that."

And the thing is that he really had. Brandon lets out a heavy sigh and hooks his hand around Gally's bare, come-stained thigh and pulls him in. "Yeah, I did."

"Well then." Gally undoes Brandon's tie, unbuttons his top button. "What do you say, old man? Do you think you can manage round two?"

"What about Alex?" Brandon asks, even as he tilts his head back to let Gally get to his buttons. 

"He's hanging out with his sister and one of her friends, he won't be back for _hours_." Gally wriggles his arm between them so he can squeeze Brandon's cock, a little clumsily. Brandon moans anyway. "We have plenty of time."

So of course, Gally is kneeling bare-assed on the bed, sucking Brandon off languidly, when the door to the hotel room opens and Alex walks in, saying, "Have you seen my sunglasses? I thought I had them in my pocket, but – oh. Um."

Gally pulls off with an obscene slurping noise and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. "Jesus, Alex, don't you knock?" 

"This is _my room_!" Alex says indignantly, eyes darting from Brandon to Gally to the floor to the ceiling and then back to Gally again. "Couldn't you hang a sock on the door?"

"You said you weren't going to be back until later!" Gally shoots back. "And why are you still in here?"

"I need my sunglasses!" Alex puts his hand over his eyes. "Happy? They're on the table, just – throw them at me or something."

Brandon reaches over and snags them before handing them to Gally, who tosses the sunglasses at Alex. They bounce off Alex's chest, and Alex flails out, somehow managing to catch one earpiece without uncovering his eyes. Gally nods, apparently satisfied, and then kneels back down between Brandon's legs. 

" _Brendan_ ," Brandon hisses, smacking his shoulder. Gally, of course, completely ignores him and instead licks Brandon's cock from root to tip, slow and showy. Behind him, Alex hesitates at the door, glancing back at them with wide eyes. His gaze meets Brandon's, and Brandon swallows hard, hand tightening on Gally's shoulder. 

Then Alex shakes his head and slips out the door, and Gally moans around Brandon's cock and Brandon forgets to worry in favor of rocking his hips up into Gally's open, eager mouth. Gally pulls off when Brandon hits his shoulder and kneels back, mouth open as he stares. Brandon moans his way through his orgasm, moving his hand rapidly over his spit-slick dick before coming hard over Gally's lips and chin and neck and collarbones. Gally swallows, eyes drifting shut, and smiles happily. 

"Too bad Chucky walked in," he says, licking his lips. "But hey, you still kept it up."

"Fuck you," Brandon says. He closes his eyes and then startles when Gally presses a smacking kiss on his lips. "Eugh."

"I'm gonna take a shower before Alex gets back," Gally says, climbing over him. "Coming with?"

"No," Brandon says, and then Gally basically pulls him off the bed and drags him into the bathroom. 

When they had first started – whatever it is they're calling this now – Brandon had kind of assumed that he'd be the one who would be in control. Gally had kind of just stumbled into his arms one day, wide-eyed and saying, "I want you."

As it turned out, Gally did have some learning to do in the sexual department, but he is a freakishly quick study and one of the more stubborn people Brandon has ever met, which has resulted in things like Brandon jerking Gally off in a train bathroom and Gally groping Brandon under the table during team dinners. 

Brandon has seriously never had this much sex in his life and it's getting a little out of control. But when Gally drops to his knees, all rational thought seems to leave Brandon's brain and the next thing he knows they're having wild, athletic, _loud_ sex. It can only end horribly, but Brandon intends to enjoy the ride while it lasts. Even when it ends with the two of them running out of hot water and having to hop out of the shower while shivering horribly.

"So what are you going to tell Alex?" Brandon asks as he wraps a towel around Gally's waist and pulls him in. 

"Do I need to tell him anything?" Gally asks, trailing his fingers down Brandon's damp chest, pouting slightly. "I think he got the picture."

"Brendan –"

"He won't tell anyone," says Gally. "What would he even say?"

"How about, 'I walked in on Gally and Prusty fucking?'" suggests Brandon.

"Don't be ridiculous." Gally kisses him, hand flattening against Brandon's sternum. "Will you just chill? I'll take care of it."

"If you say so," Brandon says doubtfully.

"I do." Gally kisses him again, a little more thoroughly this time, accompanying it with a casual grope. "Now go back to your room and don't worry about Alex, I'll take care of him."

"Okay," says Brandon. "Okay." He drops the towel he has wrapped around Gally's waist. "I'll see you later?"

"What room are you in?" 

"382," Brandon says. "Why?"

"No reason." Gally slides away before Brandon can grab at him. "Go. We'll talk in the morning."

 

Naturally, Brandon is woken by Gally sliding into bed next to him. 

"Wow, you scream like a girl," Gally says, grinning hugely as he climbs on top of him. 

"I do not, you just startled me," Brandon says grumpily. Gally tucks his hand into Brandon's briefs, cold fingertips startling a shiver out of him. "How did you even get in here?"

"I told reception that you were terrible at waking up on time," Gally says. "They gave me an extra key card."

"I can't believe that worked." Brandon pushes the covers away so he can grab onto Gally's ass without any hindrance. "So did you talk to Alex?"

"Do we have to talk about that now?" Gally arches his back, incidentally pushing his dick against Brandon's. 

Brandon bites back a groan. "Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Gally bites Brandon's jaw and then kisses him, wet and dirty. "Come on, we don't have long."

"Brendan –" 

"Shh," Gally says, and he pushes his thick thigh between Brandon's. "Talk after."

"I, uh –" Brandon chokes as Gally bites down on his collarbone, hard enough that it might actually leave a mark. " _Brendan_."

"I swear to god," complains Gally, and he kicks off the covers to slide down Brandon's body. "Do I have to blow you to shut you up?"

"You're _terrible_ ," Brandon says, just as Gally licks the head of his cock. " _Fuck_."

"Mm," Gally says, beaming up at him before opening his mouth and going down as far as he can. He's better than when they first started, although he tends to get pouty about not being able to properly deep throat. Just as on the ice, what he lacks in ability, he makes up for in enthusiasm and determination, moaning loudly as he nearly gags himself, pulls back for air, and then dives back in. Brandon is shivering all over, Gally's curious, devilish mouth wreaking havoc on him. Already his stomach is tensing, his hands clenching in the sheets, and he hates that Gally has this effect on him, but he kind of loves it, too. 

Gally tries swallowing again, which he's terrible at, and mostly fails, the come dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. He closes his eyes and licks his lips, getting some of it, and Brandon kisses most of the rest away when he hauls Gally up to lie against his chest. 

"Jesus, kid," he sighs, rubbing his thumb through the trail of come sliding down the column of Gally's throat. "You're gonna kill me."

"Could you jerk me off first?" Gally asks, rutting against Brandon's thigh. "I'd hate to die with blue balls."

Brandon swipes his hand through the come, then uses the slickness to ease the motion of his hand on Gally's dick, hard and hot, a familiar weight and shape in Brandon's hand by now. Gally gasps and twists in his arms, scratching marks down Brandon's shoulders. He's a pretty picture, sweaty and flushed, biting at his lower lip to stifle his moans. Brandon glances at the clock, swears under his breath, and kisses Gally, coaxing his lips apart as he jerks him off quicker, knowing a kiss will get Gally to come faster. 

Sure enough, Gally sighs into Brandon a minute later and comes, spilling hot over Brandon's hand. He collapses limply against Brandon's chest and burrows his face into his collar and neck. "So Alex thinks we're dating."

"Uh," says Brandon, afterglow vanishing in the space of a breath. "What?"

"I didn't really know what to tell him." Gally turns his face up. "We're kind of dating, aren't we?"

"I've never actually taken you out on a date," Brandon says, stroking his hand up Gally's spine. 

"You could," Gally says. 

"Do you want me to?" Brandon asks hesitantly. He's never done the teammate fucking thing before, and he isn't sure what the etiquette is. "Have you ever dated before?"

"Of course I have!" snaps Gally, which Brandon decides to hear as, "Of course I haven't!" 

"Okay." Brandon kisses Gally's temple hesitantly, then pinches his ass. "We'll go on a date. Now get up, we're going to miss team breakfast."

Gally turns, kisses him, and then rolls away to collect his clothes. "Yeah. Okay. See you down there?"

"I'll save you a seat," Brandon promises. 

He showers quickly and makes it to the hotel dining room before Gally, as he thought he would. He scoops himself a plateful of eggs and sausage, pours a cup of coffee, and has almost made it to one of the empty seats when Alex accosts him, looking deadly serious – or as deadly serious as someone as babyfaced as he is can look.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you last night," Alex says, clearly trying to be stern but coming off as nervous instead as shifts from foot to foot. "Brendan told me you guys have been keeping it a secret and I totally respect that."

"Thanks," Brandon says, slowly edging away.

"I'm just saying," says Alex. "Don't be mean."

"Mean?" demands Brandon in disbelief. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Ugh," groans Gally, sidling up from behind Brandon. "I hate mornings."

"Here," Alex says, passing the cup of coffee in his hand over to Gally. "Got you coffee." He gives Brandon a weirdly smug look before turning away.

"You're the best," says Gally fervently, lifting the mug to his mouth. "When's our flight back?"

"A little after two, I think," says Brandon. "You gonna be okay?"

Gally smirks at him over the edge of the cup. "You aren't that good, stud, I promise."

"Jesus Christ, Brendan," sighs Brandon. "You know there are people around?"

"Not near us," Gally points out. "Chill out a little, Brandon." He pinches Brandon's ass on his way to the breakfast buffet and laughs when Brandon jumps.

Alex is staring at him when Brandon finally sits down at one of the tables, and when Brandon looks at him, he raises his eyebrows significantly. "He likes you," he says matter-of-factly. 

"I like him too," Brandon says cautiously. "What are you trying to say?"

"He deserves the best," says Alex firmly before bending over his plate. Brandon watches him for a moment, still feeling a little at sea. Gally sits down next to him a moment later, plate loaded down with food, and rubs his foot against Brandon's ankle. Brandon concentrates very hard on his own plate, trying not to look at the smug little grin on Gally's face as he hooks their ankles together, or listen as he hums under his breath happily. 

 

"So hypothetically," he says to Eric, leaning against the wall of the bathroom and wondering how long he can stay there until someone comes looking for him, "I'm hooking up with this person, right? And it's no big deal, we both know that. Or at least we act like it."

"Okay," Eric says slowly, sounding sleepy. Brandon absently wonders what time it is in Dallas and wonders if he woke Eric up from a nap or something. "Sounds like you."

Brandon rolls his eyes towards the ceiling. "And then, uh, we get caught and –" He hesitates, then goes with, "Her friend told me that she 'really likes me.'" He does his best to make the quotation marks clear. "What does that mean?"

Eric snorts. "I think that means she doesn't want to just be hooking up with you."

"Yeah," Brandon sighs. "I kind of figured." He scrubs a hand over his face, ruffling his hair. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"You like this...girl?" Eric asks, slightly knowing tone to his voice. Brandon decides he's not embarrassed to be caught out. 

"Yeah," he says. "And I guess we could go on a date, but that might be kind of weird."

"Maybe start with dinner at your place," Eric says practically. "You can figure out if 'her' friend knows what they're talking about or not."

"Yeah," Brandon says, buoyed by the confidence of having a plan. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Eric snorts. "Good luck," he says, and then he hangs up. 

When Brandon arrives back at the restaurant's main room, PK has stolen his seat next to Gally and is expounding on...something, possibly country music given the noises he's making between sentences. Brandon rolls his eyes and sits down next to Colby instead, settling back against the leather with a sigh. 

"Hey," Colby says, looking up from his plate. "You good?"

Brandon blinks at him. "What?"

"I don't know," Colby says, "you just look like Cruise does when he has a secret. Like he's crapped his diaper but is embarrassed to tell us."

"Thanks," Brandon says dryly. "No, I'm good."

"All right." Colby twirls his knife and stabs it into his steak. "You're lying, but all right."

Brandon opens his mouth to protest, then decides it's not worth it and picks up PK's wine glass. From across the table, Carey makes a grossed-out face. 

"He totally backwashes," Carey says. Brandon looks at it and shrugs. 

"He stole mine," he says, and he toasts Carey with the glass, already planning a date night for Gally. 

Except, when Brandon thinks about it, he has no idea what Gally would want to do or eat. He kind of wants to make it special, not just KD or whatever it is Gally eats when he's not with the team. He has no idea if Gally has any allergies or what his favorite kind of food is and if it's anything complicated, he'll be better off ordering out. He thinks about it for a day or so, trying without much success to remember what Brendan usually orders at team dinners, then girds himself and decides to ask Alex for help before practice. 

"So, uh," he says awkwardly. "Hey."

Alex looks up from unlacing his skates and nods. "Hi."

"Can I talk to you after practice?" he asks quietly. "It'll be quick."

"Okay," Alex says, frowning slightly. He looks particularly young like that, brows drawn together and his mouth pursed slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," says Brandon. "I just need to ask you something real quick."

Alex nods. "Sure. After practice." He ducks his head again, and Brandon stands there awkwardly for a moment before nodding and turning away back towards his own stall. 

Practice, as usual, involves a lot of Alex and Gally giggling and whispering to each other when Therrien isn't talking. Brandan only has to shush them twice, which leads to Gally winking at him and Alex looking a little contrite. After, he hits the bike for a few before taking a shower and getting ready to head home. Alex meets him outside, baseball cap pulled low over his forehead, and follows him to the parking lot. 

"I told my mom I'd be catching a ride home with you," Alex says, slumping a little and kicking at the asphalt. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Brandon twirls his keys around his index finger and bites the bullet. "When you said that stuff about Brendan liking me – did you mean that he, uh, has a thing for me?"

Alex shrugs. "I mean, he didn't say much, but, like. I could kind of tell? He was smiling a lot."

"Brendan always smiles a lot," Brandon points out.

"Not like this," Alex says. "Trust me. I room with him."

Brandon blinks at that, but nods and says, "Okay." He unlocks his car as they approach it and reflexively opens the door for Alex. 

"Anyway, you're fucking him," Alex says, climbing into the passenger seat. "Shouldn't you know that he's into you?"

"Not like, dating-into-me," says Brandon. 

"Well, he is." Alex slumps back against his seat as Brandon circles around to the other side. "I'm pretty sure."

"Okay," Brandon says. He starts the car and eases out of the space, taking the opportunity to check out Alex's profile. He's looking out the window, light catching on his meager facial hair, and for a moment Brandon feels very old. 

Then Alex turns and asks, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh," Brandon says. He guides his car out of the parking lot, trying to figure out how best to phrase his question. "Well, yeah. I was thinking I might want to take him out on an actual date. Or, well. Invite him over for a date. Dinner and a movie, probably."

Alex is quiet for so long that Brandon has to look over to check that he didn't fall asleep or something. He looks thoughtful, mouth a small bud and his brows drawn together. Eventually, he says, "He'll like that."

"Yeah?" Brandon sighs in relief. "Is there any food I should avoid?"

"He doesn't like fish," Alex says. "but he'll pretty much eat anything else."

"Anything else I should know?" asks Brandon.

Alex shrugs. "He's kind of sentimental," he says. "I don't know if that helps."

Brandon nods slowly. "It might." He turns when Alex gestures for him to and sighs. "I hope this isn't weird for you."

"I don't care," Alex says, mouth turning down. "It's fine." 

But his voice cracks a little, and Brandon isn't entirely sure that it's down to his age. He drops Alex off at home and drives himself to the grocery store so he can think while he figures out what he's going to cook for Gally. 

He still hasn't quite gotten used to Montreal hockey culture. After 24/7, he had been recognized a bit more often in New York, but it had still been so rare that it had actually been noteworthy. He was expecting to fly under the radar in Montreal, given the number of people on the team who were famous and popular in the city, but even he has to contend with autograph requests and nosy questions and occasional rants, though not nearly as many as Price or even Alex. He tugs his beanie low on his forehead and makes his way through the store as quickly as possible. 

He's waiting in line when his eye lands on the flower display and he remembers Alex saying, "He's kind of sentimental." On impulse, he picks up the most innocuous bouquet he can find, brightly colored and not overly romantic. He thinks that Gally will probably like them. 

"Pretty," says the salesgirl, smiling at him. She has a heavy Quebecois accent and a dimple ring. Brandon realizes, with a jolt, that she's quite attractive – but he has no desire to flirt with her. Less than a month ago, he probably would have said something stupid like, "Not as pretty as you," but he's mainly hoping Gally will think the same. 

"Yeah," he says, noncommittal, and he swipes his credit card when she gestures for him to, thinking hard. 

He takes his haul back to the car, signs a few more autographs, then apologizes before driving away. He puts his phone on speaker as he goes and calls Gally. 

"Hey, sexy," Gally teases when he picks up. "What are you wearing?"

Brandon rolls his eyes, biting back a smile. "I hope no one's in the room with you."

"Just Gus," Gally says cheerfully. "Answer the question."

"The exact same thing I was wearing an hour ago," Brandon says. 

"Aw." Gally sighs theatrically. "So anyway, hey! What's up?"

Brandon takes a deep breath and steels himself. "You doing anything tonight?"

There's a brief pause. "No," Gally says slowly. "You have something in mind?"

"You should come over," says Brandon. "If you want."

"Okay," Gally says, pleasure tilting up the second syllable. "Sounds great. What time?"

"Seven?" Brandon suggests after thinking how long it will take him to get ready. 

"Great. See you then." Gally hesitates, then says, "Should I bring anything?"

"No, it's fine." Brandon pushes down the weird flutter of nervousness rising up in his throat. "I'll see you."

 

Gally arrives a little after seven while Brandon is taking their food off the stove. He has brought a bottle of wine and is looking exceptionally good in a pale henley and jeans, and Brandon can't help pulling him inside to kiss him against the door for a while, Gally arching up into it and tangling his fingers in the back of Brandon's shirt. 

"Hi," Gally says when Brandon finally lets him go, grinning up at him. 

"Hi," Brandon says, smiling, and he kisses him again before pulling him towards the dining room. He hadn't had a vase, so he'd used an old vodka bottle to hold the flowers, which isn't the most romantic thing in the world, but Gally smiles at them anyway. 

"All this for me?" he asks, a little shyly, and Brandon shrugs, rubbing his hand down Gally's back. 

"No one else is here, eh?" He gently pushes Gally forward. "I'll get us some glasses."

At first, it's a little awkward, neither of them saying anything as they cut into the chicken and pasta Brandon had cobbled together from a recipe he'd found online. Then Gally swallows, clears his throat, and says, a little cautiously, "This is really good."

"Oh, good," says Brandon, sagging with relief. He's had some very negative reviews of his cooking in the past, mostly from Brian, but he'd been careful to follow the recipe exactly.

"Definitely better than what I can cook," Gally says, smiling. He twirls some linguini around his fork and slurps it up loudly. "So is this a date?"

"Yeah," Brandon says. "If you want it to be."

"Sure." Gally reaches across the table to squeeze Brandon's hand. "But why?"

"Alex kind of – err, threatened isn't really the right word," Brandon says, and Gally laughs knowingly. "But he said to 'be nice' and he said you wouldn't be opposed to dating."

"I'm not, but I was fine with what we had too." Gally tilts his head to the side. "I don't have to wait until the third date to put out again, do I?"

"Please don't," says Brandon. Gally stares at him for a moment, then shoves aside his plate to climb halfway across the table and kiss Brandon. 

Brandon manages to get Gally off the table without knocking anything over and pins him to the ground as he works his jeans down his thick thighs. Gally is no help at all, squirming desperately and panting, trying to pull Brandon up to him as soon as he's gotten his shirt off. Brandon finally pins Gally's wrists down over his stomach, using his forearm to keep Gally's hips pressed against the floor, before taking Gally's cock in his mouth. 

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Gally groans, bucking up against him. Brandon pinches his thigh in a futile attempt to calm him down, but Gally just thrashes even harder, wrists twitching beneath his hand. "Jesus, _Brandon."_  
  
Brandon pulls off and says, "Stay _still_ ," before shoving down harder with his forearm. Gally goes still, eyes widening as he pants heavily. Brandon nods, pleased, then ducks back down to blow him, languid and unhurried. He's familiar enough with Gally's body by this point to recognize the slow shuddering build towards orgasm, the way his thighs start to shake and his breathing becomes harsher, the tremble of his stomach beneath Brandon's arm. When he can tell Gally is nearly there, he slides off a little to suck at the head, tonguing at the underside before pulling back so just his lips are touching the tip, and looks up. Gally is still watching him, biting his lip at the effort of keeping still. Brandon wraps his free hand around the base of Gally's cock and says, "You can come now," and Gally does, spattering Brandon's shirt and chin, come dripping down through his stubble. 

"Fuck," Gally breathes, wrists twitching in Brandon's grip. Brandon belatedly releases him, and Gally trails his fingers through Brandon's stubble before urging him up for a kiss. 

"Are you going to be able to sit still long enough to eat now?" Brandon asks, voice coming out rougher than he's expecting. 

Gally smiles against his skin and says, "I thought this was a booty call. I've been half-hard ever since you called."

"I'm flattered." Brandon kisses Gally's jaw, then bites it lightly. "But I did make dinner, so can we eat it?"

"I'll be good," Gally promises, but there's a wicked edge to his accompanying grin that says he'll be anything but. He pulls his shirt back on and beams. Brandon has to adjust himself in his own jeans before he sits down, and he can tell that Gally notices from the smug look on his face as he digs back into his now cooling dinner. 

"I'm surprised Alex said anything," Gally says after a moment. "I always kind of though he had a crush on you."

Brandon blinks up at him, startled. "What? What made you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Gally says, shrugging. "Maybe it's because I did and I was projecting." He grins cheekily. "You're okay-looking."

"Thanks," Brandon says dryly.

"But," Gally continues, pushing his pasta around his plate contemplatively, "he also talks to you more than he does to most of the other old guys."

"I'm not that old," protests Brandon. 

Gally rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean." 

Brandon does; he's noticed it too, because Alex is fairly reserved as rule. He had chalked it up to the three of them playing on a line together at the beginning of the year. Alex is fine around Gally, too, although he isn't nearly as gregarious as Gally is. The idea that maybe it's because Alex likes him is an interesting one, but he would have guessed Gally over him. 

"I hope not," Brandon says finally, and Gally looks up, eyebrows raised. "I kind of asked him for advice about tonight."

Gally smiles. "Haven't you done this before?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a good time," says Brandon sheepishly.

"Well, I am." Gally leans forward, propping his elbow on the table. "What else have you got planned?"

"I thought we could watch a movie," Brandon suggests. "Your choice."

"How romantic," Gally teases. "And then?"

"Depends on how good you are," Brandon says, and he runs his foot up the back of Gally's calf before pushing his chair back and carrying his plate to the kitchen. 

Gally joins him a moment later, his own plate in hand. "I can be _very_ good," he says, bumping his hip against Brandon's. "Depending on your definition of good."

"Do the dishes," Brandon suggests. Gally flicks water at him. 

"I'll _help_ ," he says. "Since you cooked."

"Thanks." Brandon rinses one of the plates. "Put it in the dishwasher?"

They get the plates put away, and then Brandon leads Gally into the living room by the belt loops. Gally pushes Brandon onto the couch and says, "You say I can pick the movie?"

"Anything you want," Brandon says. 

"You're going to regret that." Gally grins at him and picks up the remote. 

"You're joking," Brandon says when Gally finds one of the _Twilight_ movies on demand. 

"You said any movie," Gally says smugly, settling back against Brandon's shoulder. Brandon adjusts his arm so Gally can be comfortable and waits for the movie to start. 

Less than half an hour in, Gally groans and says, "God this is awful."

"You picked it!" Brandon says. 

"I thought you would stop me." Gally turns to straddle Brandon's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You must really like me." He sing-songs the last couple words, drawing them out before punctuating it with a kiss. 

"Not at all," Brandon says, tucking his hands into Gally's waistband. "I think you're terrible."

"Aww," says Gally, grinning. "You're such a bad liar." He leans in for another kiss, licking into Brandon's mouth. Brandon gropes at his ass, which has always been his favorite thing about sleeping with hockey players, male or female, and then pulls away. 

"You good if we stop watching?" he asks. 

"Definitely," Gally breathes out. Brandon stands up, taking Gally with him. "Whoa!" He wraps his legs around Brandon's waist, arms tightening on his neck. "Careful!"

"I've got you," Brandon says, amused. "You're not exactly huge."

"I'm not _that_ tiny," protests Gally. "Come on, put me down!"

Brandon carries Gally into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them, and sets him down on the bed before climbing on top of him. "Happy?"

"God, you're strong," Gally says, rubbing his hands up Brandon's arms. "I mean, I knew that, but damn."

"Yeah?" Brandon starts tugging up the hem of Gally's shirt, exposing his pale, toned stomach. "You impressed?"

"I'm impressed by you all the time," says Gally. 

"You're a hopeless flirt," Brandon accuses. 

"You love it." Gally lifts up his arms so Brandon can get his shirt all the way off before hooking his hand around the back of Brandon's neck and pulling him down. "Don't you?"

"You're not even good at it," Brandon sighs, rubbing his cheek against Gally's. "The least subtle person I know."

"It worked," Gally points out. "Now are you going to fuck me or is this all foreplay?"

"The romance is gone," Brandon deadpans even as he reaches for Gally's waistband. 

He divests both of them of the remainder of their clothes before directing Gally to brace himself on the headboard, which Gally does willingly. Brandon takes a moment to admire the cut of Gally's hips, the smooth, powerful muscles of his back, and he places a kiss at the base of Gally's spine before ducking away to pull out the condoms and lube. 

Brandon takes his time fingering him, disinclined to be generous since Gally is already one orgasm up. Normally they don't bother with much prep, but they have all the time in the world tonight and Gally is easily the most vocally responsive person Brandon has ever slept with. It's nice not to worry if PK is going to hear them or if someone passing out in the hall will hear Gally gasping Brandon's name. 

By the time Brandon presses inside Gally's ass, Gally is swearing, his hands white-knuckled on Brandon's headboard. Brandon slows down, concerned, and Gally gasps out, "I swear to god if you stop, I'm going to kill you."

"Okay," Brandon says, kissing the back of Gally's neck, and he drives his hips forward on Gally's next inhale. Gally yelps and his arms shake, but he pushes back eagerly, looking back over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded. Brandon scrapes his stubble between Gally's shoulder blades as he kisses the sweaty skin there, trying to think about anything other than the tight, familiar heat of Gally around his dick. Gally isn't helping much, his harsh, desperate breaths and soft whines sending a possessive thrill down Brandon's spine.

He gropes around Gally's hip and finds that he's hard again. Gally gasps, " _Brandon_ ," when Brandon glides the tips of his fingers along the underside of his cock, and he turns his head back, blindly searching for a kiss. Brandon gladly obliges, biting at Gally's lower lip before hauling him off headboard to lean back against Brandon's chest. Gally pants against Brandon's mouth, moaning until Brandon licks the sound from his lips, and reaches backwards to clutch at Brandon's hair, so tight it pulls against Brandon's scalp and makes him fuck into Gally harder. 

"Please," Gally mumbles against Brandon's mouth. Brandon rubs the pad of his thumb underneath the head of Gally's cock, enjoying the way he shudders in his arms, then takes pity on him and holds up his hand for Gally to lick. Gally, as is his wont, practically fellates Brandon's fingers until Brandon pulls his hand away and wraps it around Gally's cock. 

"Come for me," Brandon says in Gally's ear before nuzzling at his jaw. "Come on, Brendan –"

Gally shudders and comes, hips stuttering forward as he spills weakly over Brandon's damp hand. He keeps pushing back, though, moaning every time Brandon thrusts into him. Brandon pushes down at his neck until Gally goes, lying on his stomach with his face pressed against the pillows. After a pause to rearrange his legs so his knees bracket Gally's hips, Brandon thrusts into Gally, feeling his own orgasm building. Gally barely moves, but he's watching Brandon over his shoulder through slitted eyes, and doesn't protest when Brandon pushes his wrists over his head. 

Brandon drops his head to kiss Gally's shoulder, which is when Gally smirks at him and clenches, very deliberately. Brandon swears, accidentally bites Gally's neck, and comes, hands tightening on Gally's wrists. He collapses forward without pulling out, his dick still twitching inside Gally, and mouths over the darkening bite mark with some remorse. It's going to be a nasty bruise in a day, one that there'll be no hiding. But he likes the idea of Gally carrying his mark around. 

"You're heavy," Gally says eventually, sounding sleepy. He wriggles a little, and Brandon groans at the friction on his softening cock. He slides out and away, peeling the condom off and getting up on wobbly legs to throw it away. When he returns, Gally has turned over onto his back and is scratching at his stomach lazily. Brandon stops and takes in the sight of his pale body against his blue sheets, pleased.

"Should I go home?" Gally asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Nah," Brandon says. "Stay the night. You can borrow a pair of sweatpants if you want."

"What if I want to sleep naked?" asks Gally. 

"Sure, but I'm putting on clothes." Brandon goes digging in his dresser and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants, throwing one at Gally. He shimmies into them, then climbs on the bed. Gally reluctantly puts pants on before pulling Brandon down for a kiss. 

"This was a good date," he says when they part. He pecks Brandon on the lips, then turns over to lie on his side, pulling Brandon in to curl up behind him. Brandon curls an arm over Gally's hips, resting his hand on Gally's bare stomach, and presses his lips to the back of Gally's neck. 

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling. 

"We should do it again sometime," mumbles Gally, shifting. Brandon rubs his hand over Gally's abs and thinks he would like that.

 

Brandon has to drop off Gally early in the morning so he can sneak back into Georgie's house and pretend he'd gone out for an early run if he gets caught. Gally looks around quickly before darting in quick as can be to kiss the side of Brandon's mouth, then jumps out of the car and jogs down the block. Brandon watches him go, then drives home, ready to drink coffee and forget about how they hadn't even thought about Georgie until Gally had woken with a jolt, eyes wide in horror, and started swearing. 

He arrives at the practice rink a little after Colby, who grins at him and starts talking about the latest cute thing Cruise has done. Brandon does his best to listen, but he's distracted when he sees Georgie and Gally pull up. 

"Yo, you listening to me?" Colby asks, snapping his fingers in front of Brandon's face. "Too many hits to the head?"

"Hey, fuck you," Brandon says automatically. 

"There you are," Colby says, sounding absurdly pleased. "Come on, let's get in there."

Brandon goes through his own warm-up routine before changing into his practice along with everyone else. The dressing room is, as usual, filled with the cheerful and amiable chirps of every practice, PK giving Carey a hard time while he gets ready, Colby shouting across the room at Brian. It isn't until PK says, suddenly, "Yo, Gally, what's that?" that things settle down a little. 

"What?" Gally asks, but his hand is already going to the back of his neck. His gaze darts to Brandon anxiously. 

"You've got a gnarly hickey," PK says, crossing the room in a few quick strides. He grabs Gally by the shoulder – Brandon goes stiff despite himself, hands twitching with the urge to yank PK off him – and turns him so the rest of the room can see. Gally is laughing sheepishly, trying to twist away, but he shoots Brandon a worried look before letting PK do as he pleases. 

"Damn," Lars says. "That's a beaut right there."

Brandon winces at the livid mark, which looks worse in the harsh lighting of the dressing room than it had in his bedroom that morning. He catches Alex's eye across the room and sees him staring directly at him. Alex raises his eyebrows and inclines his head very slightly towards Georgie. 

Brandon looks and sees Georgie scowling in confusion. "Gally," he says, and PK backs off, mouth twisting a little. "You didn't have that yesterday."

Gally touches the mark again, self-consciously. "I, uh."

"Let the kid have some fun," says PK, lifting his chin slightly. "If it doesn't hurt his game –"

"Where did you go last night?" Georgie asks, and Brandon opens his mouth to say something, anything to get the horrified, stricken look off Gally's face –

"Talk about it after practice," Alex says gruffly, and Gio echoes him a moment later. Georgie sets his jaw, but nods. Brandon hangs back as everyone trails out onto the ice, exchanging amused but mildly worried looks, and bumps up next to Gally as discreetly as possible.

"Sorry," he mutters, low enough that no one can hear him. 

Gally shrugs. "I should have come up with something," he says, just as quietly. "I'm allowed to date and everything, but he takes his chaperone duties seriously. Doesn't want to be the guy that let the rookie get into trouble."

"Georgie will want to know why you didn't tell him who you were out with," Brandon points out, stomach twisting. "Want me to tell him it was me?"

"You think that's a good idea?" Gally asks anxiously. 

"I doubt it," Brandon says grimly. "I don't think he'll approve."

"What?" Gally asks, twisting around to look at him. "What are you talking about, Prusty? There's nothing wrong with you!"

Brandon shakes his head. "I'm a teammate and I'm a lot older. It looks bad."

"Eight years isn't that much," protests Gally. "You're not even thirty yet."

"Stop," Brandon says kindly. "You're not making me feel better here."

"I can help," Alex says suddenly, and they both turn to see him close behind, listening intently. "Better he thinks it's someone else you have a reason for keeping secret."

"I guess," Gally says, shrugging. "But what could I tell him that he'll believe?"

"I told you," Alex says impatiently. "I will take care of it." 

And with that, he skates off after Josh, leaving Gally and Brandon staring after him. "Do you have any idea what he's going to do?" Brandon asks after a moment. 

"Not at all," Gally says. 

Practice is weird; Georgie keeps shooting Gally these sympathetic looks, and Alex sticks closer to him than usual, which Brandon hadn't thought would be possible, especially not with the new line combinations they've been trying out. Brandon does his best to ignore it and focus on practicing, but he keeps getting distracted with how close Gally and Alex are standing. 

When practice finishes, everyone has unwound and is horsing around as much as they can with Therrien's eye on them. Now that he knows Gally hadn't picked up a hooker or whatever it was he was afraid of, Georgie has relaxed, even joining in chirping Gally for the hickey again, which somehow looks worse after the exercise. Gally huffs, cheeks flushing, and tugs up his hoodie to hide it.

"Are we ever gonna meet her?" Colby asks, leaning over to try to get a look.

"Stop!" Gally bats him away. "And _no_." His gaze darts over to Brandon, who looks away quickly.

Brandon hurries through his post-practice routine and tries to catch up with Gally, but there are too many people on the stationary bikes for a private conversation. He goes to lift instead, anxiety burrowing under his skin, and he's getting ready to start when Alex appears above him. 

"I'll spot you," he offers. 

"Okay," says Brandon. "Thanks."

He adjusts himself on the bench and has started his first rep when Alex says, "I told Georgie it was me."

Brandon's stomach goes cold. "What?" he asks as evenly as he can, breathing out deliberately. 

"I thought he would believe it as a reason Brendan wouldn't tell him," he explains, not meeting Brandon's eyes. "He seems to be okay with it."

"Really?" Brandon glances over to where Georgie is walking on the treadmill. "You think so?"

"Or he believes it." Alex finally looks directly at Brandon. "You really think it would have been bad if we'd said the truth?"

"He's in charge of keeping Brendan out of trouble," Brandon points out. He pushes the weights up from his head, breathing hard, his arms straining in that familiar, comfortable way. "I'm trouble."

"But you like him," Alex says. 

Brandon bites his lip and doesn't answer. He's been trying to avoid the tangled up knot of affection and lust and desire and admiration that has taken residence in his chest, the one that seems to pull a little tighter every time he's with Gally. He still isn't sure of his place with the Canadiens; he's signed for four years but he knows as well as anyone that he isn't a crucial part of their roster yet. Gally and Alex are probably going to be Canadiens for as long as Bergevin can hold onto them. He should have known better than to start something with someone as young and impressionable as Gally and yet – he hadn't been able to help himself. 

Sweat drips into his mouth when he finishes his last rep and sits up straight. Alex backs away slightly, watching him closely before handing him a towel. Brandon dries his face, then stands and gestures towards the bench. 

"You want to go?" he asks. 

Alex tilts his head to the side slightly, then nods and lies down. Brandon moves to stand behind the bench and watches the smooth motion of Alex's arms, powerful and pale. 

"You aren't a bad influence," Alex says towards the end of his set, words coming out strained. 

Brandon starts. "What?"

Alex lowers the weight all the way back down, and Brandon helps him set it back in place. Alex sits up, eyes very intent on Brandon's face. "I don't think you're trouble."

He slips off the bench and is away before Brandon gets a chance to press him further. Alex stops next to Gally and says something quietly to him. They both turn to look at him, and he stares back, words lodging in his throat. He feels like there's something he's missing, as though he's half a step behind.

"Hey Prusty!" PK calls, shattering his reverie. "Army and I are grabbing lunch, you in?"

"Yeah, okay," he says, and he turns to head back to the dressing room to change. 

Lunch is fun, as usual, all of them tossing around stories and talking about the rest of the team. Colby has about a hundred new photos of Cruise that he's eager to show off, as usual, and Brandon embraces the chance to forget about the totally fucked situation he has put himself in. 

"You've been quiet," Colby observes while PK pays the check, having lost credit card roulette. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Brandon lies. Colby raises his eyebrows. "It's not anything important, I swear."

"Is it a girl?" Colby asks. 

"It's nothing," Brandon repeats.

"Yeah, well if you ever want to talk about 'nothing,' I'm told I'm pretty good at advice." Colby grins and elbows Brandon in the ribs. "So let me know."

"Thanks," Brandon says, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, it's nothing you can help with."

Colby shrugs but stops pursuing the topic as PK returns to their table, grumbling about how much hockey players eat. Brandon punches him in the shoulder to say thanks and takes off for home. Once there, he goes through his post-practices stretches with Brian on speakerphone, figuring it might be safe to tell him the whole situation. 

Predictably, he's answered by an extremely judgmental silence followed by Brian sighing heavily and saying, "You're a mess, you know that?"

"Fuck you," says Brandon, bending over his legs.

"No, really, how the hell did you get into this situation? Oh wait, you started fooling around with a twenty year-old and twenty year-olds are _stupid._ " 

"Brendan's not that dumb," Brandon says. 

"Okay," Brian says. "He's still twenty."

"Yeah," Brandon sighs. "And Alex is even younger."

"You aren't fucking him, too, are you?" Brian asks. 

"No!" Brandon straightens up out of his stretch and glares at his phone. "Look, I called you for help, not so could scold me. If I wanted that, I'd call my mom."

"Your mom would say the same damn thing and you know it." Brian sighs, voice echoing down the line. "I don't know what to tell you, man. You've kind of walled yourself into a corner here. You could tell Gorges the truth, which could get all three of you in trouble, or you just suck it up and make it work."

"I shouldn't have said I would date him," Brandon says. 

"Do you want to?"

"That's not the point."

"I think it is." There's a muffled sound of Brian shifting, probably on his bed, and he clears his throat before saying, "It clearly isn't just about sex if you're calling me about it."

Brandon doesn't really have a good answer for that, so he just coughs loudly and says, "What, you're breaking up," and hangs up on him. 

He gets a text from Gally later that afternoon saying, _Wanna go out this weekend? :) We can go to a movie. :)_

Brandon rolls his eyes at the smileys and replies, _We can't make out in a theatre_.

_True, true. Well we can figure it out._

_Let me know what you come up with_.

He doesn't hear back for a couple hours, and when he does, the first words out of Gally's mouth are, "If we go to a movie with no one else there, we might be able to hold hands."

"Sweet talker," Brandon teases. 

"Hey, the theatre's dark," Gally says. "I just think it would be kind of nice."

"Yeah, okay. Anything good in theatres?" 

"I don't know, we'll figure out when we get there." Gally makes obnoxious kissy noises down the line. "See you tomorrow!"

Brandon shakes his head and hangs up. He doesn't remember ever being that young even when he _was_ young.

 

On the afternoon of their date, Brandon drives down to the movie theatre to meet Gally out front. To his surprise, Alex is with him, hanging a little back in a lumpy gray sweater and jeans. In contrast, Gally's wearing a deep v-neck shirt and jeans that are clinging to his thighs, and Brandon swallows hard at the prospect of peeling him out of them. 

"Hey!" Gally says, waving. Brandon shoves his hands in his pockets so he doesn't reach out to grab him. "You're late."

"I am not," says Brandon indignantly. "Hey, Alex."

"Oh, yeah." Gally glances over at Alex, who shrugs. "I told Georgie it was a date with Alex, so he drove us here."

"It was weird," Alex says flatly. 

"Really weird," Gally agrees. "Is it okay if he, um. Tags along? There's really no place for him to go." 

"Sure," Brandon says. "Did you pick a movie?"

They choose some mindless comedy, and they sit in the corner furthest from the door, Alex a few seats away. Gally tucks his hand underneath Brandon's thigh during the ads and gives him a sly smile before facing front. 

A couple minutes into the previews, Alex scoots down to the seat on Brandon's other side, a family of four squeezing into the other seats. "Sorry," he whispers, his knee bumping into Brandon's. He holds out a bag. "Popcorn?"

"Ooh, yes," Gally says, leaning over Brandon to grab a handful. Alex gives them a small smile before settling back in his seat. 

It's weird, having Gally's leg pressed along his on one side and Alex on the other, especially since every time Gally leans over to get some more popcorn, his mouth comes dangerously close to Brandon's cheek. It's a hideous temptation to just turn his head and meet his lips with a kiss, but he's cripplingly aware of the strangers at the end of their row and Alex sitting next to them. 

"Relax a little," Gally says in his ear, making him jump. "Are you even watching the movie?"

"No," Brandon admits. "Am I supposed to be?"

"It's your money you're wasting," Gally says with a shrug, and he lets his lips brush lightly over Brandon's ear before moving away.

Brandon doesn't pay much attention to the movie, _can't_ pay much attention to the movie, not with Gally laughing loudly on one side and Alex shifting constantly and chuckling. Alex keeps knocking against Brandon's knee, and finally Brandon huffs out in frustration. 

"Stop," he says firmly, settling his hand on Alex's thigh and pushing down. 

Alex stills so suddenly that it's unnerving, his wide blue eyes staring at Brandon. His mouth opens slightly on a damp exhale, and Brandon grips harder on accident. Alex swallows visibly. 

"Could I have more popcorn?" Gally asks, leaning over Brandon's shoulder. Alex holds out the bag, gaze dropping from Brandon's, and Brandon removes his hand from Alex's thigh. 

Alex barely so much as twitches for the rest of the movie. 

"Well, that was fun, right?" Gally says as they leave the theatre. "It wasn't too bad."

"It was a little weird," Alex says flatly. "I can't third-wheel all your dates."

Gally pokes him in the side, beaming. "Not into that kind of thing?"

Alex flinches away and smiles shyly. "Stop." His eyes flick up to Brandon's for half a second, then away. "I should go home. Let you...do whatever."

"I'll give you a ride," Brandon offers. 

"Thanks." Alex starts off towards the parking lot, shoulders hunched. He glances back over his shoulder and calls, "Are you coming?"

Gally calls shotgun as soon as they can see Brandon's car and slides inside with a happy sigh. "Fuck, I love your car. I swear, as soon as I get a decent bonus, I am getting me one of these."

"Copying me?" Brandon teases. Alex sits back in his seat, looking uncomfortable again. "What about you, Alex? Gonna buy yourself a fancy car?"

"It would be nice," Alex agrees. "Nothing too flashy."

"That's half the fun!" protests Gally. 

Alex gives Brandon directions back to his house, but halfway there, Gally says, "Wait, wait – pull over."

So Brandon pulls into the parking lot that Gally is frantically gesturing at and says, "What are we here for?"

"Yogurt," says Gally, pointing at the brightly colored sign for the yogurt place. "I want some."

"You're getting fruit on it," Brandon says. 

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Gally hops out of the car and heads for the entrance. 

"He likes yogurt a lot," says Alex wryly. "There's no stopping him."

"You want some?" Brandon says. "I'll pay."

"In that case." Alex flashes him a smile, his nose scrunching up a little. "Let's go."

Inside, Gally already has a giant yogurt covered in fruit in his hand and is taking a picture with a dark-haired girl who's chattering in rapid French to her friend holding the phone. Alex rolls his eyes and goes to get his own yogurt.

Brandon approaches Gally, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You pay yet?"

The girl turns and her eyes widen. She bursts into a fresh stream of French that he can only catch every other word of. It ends with Alex getting shanghaied into the picture too, and Brandon's sure the final product looks really weird, but she looks so happy when she thanks them.

They eat their yogurt at the back of the shop, squeezed in at a tiny table with their knees jammed together. Gally keeps making vaguely pornographic noises of enjoyment around his spoon, and Alex rolls his eyes every time, but can't stop smiling, and Brandon feels just – out of place, suddenly.

"Be right back," Gally says once he's finished his yogurt. "Don't leave without me."

Alex and Brandon sit in silence once he's gone. Alex stirs his yogurt thoughtfully and says, "This is weird, right?"

"I'm feeling like the chaperone here," Brandon admits. 

"What? Why?" Alex flicks up a strawberry and lifts it to his mouth. His lower lip is damp and shiny with yogurt. "You know that Brendan likes you."

"You're his age," Brandon says. 

Alex smiles wryly. "Doesn't matter much."

Brandon looks at him thoughtfully, at the weirdly old expression in Alex's eyes, and asks, before he can think the better of it, "Do you like Brendan?"

Alex jerks in surprise, eyes widening. "What?"

Brandon waits, eating the remains of his mango. Just as he think Alex is about to answer, Gally returns, beaming as always. 

"Hey guys," he says, sitting down. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Brandon says, Alex echoing him a moment later. 

They manage to make it all the way to Alex's home this time, no more pit stops. Brandon walks Alex to the door out of some misplaced sense of chivalry, Gally having dozed off in the passenger seat. Alex smiles in thanks and says, "I appreciate you letting me come along."

"It's fine," Brandon says. "Thanks for covering for me and Brendan."

Alex nods and unlocks his door. "You're wrong, I think."

"What?"

"Just –" Alex leans against the edge of the door. "You keep saying things that – Brendan likes you. _I_ like you. You're a good guy." 

"Thanks," Brandon says, touched.

Alex chews on his lower lip for a moment, then pulls Brandon in past the door so they're out of sight of the street. Brandon barely has a chance to wonder what's happening before Alex is pressing up on his toes to kiss Brandon, fingers trailing lightly against his collarbone. Brandon shivers and grabs Alex's elbow – to steady him or Alex, he doesn't know. 

After a moment, Alex steps back, his cheeks bright red. He won't meet Brandon's eyes. "Um, thanks for driving me home."

"Alex –"

"Bye," Alex says, and he shoves Brandon out the door. Brandon stands on the stoop, staring at the closed door, and then turns to look back at his car. Gally is still napping in the passenger seat.

"Fuck," Brandon says. 

"Hey," Gally says, stirring when Brandon gets back in his car. "Alex back home?"

"Yeah." Brandon stares at the steering wheel very hard. "Maybe you should have Georgie pick you up here instead of coming home with me."

"What?" Gally sits up straighter, brows knitting together in confusion. "Do you not _want_ me to come home with you?"

"I –" Brandon looks at him and before he can stop himself, blurts out, "Alex kissed me."

"I _told_ you he liked you!" Gally says, and Brandon stares at him. "What?"

"You aren't upset?" 

"Unless you had time to sleep with him between walking him to the door and now, no," says Gally. He tilts his head to the side. "How was it?"

"The kiss?" Brandon asks. Gally nods. "It was – fine."

"Just fine?" Gally raises his eyebrows, smirking slightly. "You can say it was good if you thought it was good."

"It lasted about five seconds," Brandon says. 

"Aww." Gally reaches out to squeeze Brandon's thigh. "He's such a tease. Why don't you let me finish what he started?"

"You're a menace," Brandon sighs, and he shifts into drive to get them back to his place. 

After Brandon has blown Gally and reduced him to a limp mess, he lets Gally nap on his chest while he thinks, tracing distracted patterns against Gally's back. He had known that this whole thing with Gally was stupid from the start, but it's gotten completely out of hand now. It was simpler when they just slept together on the road, occasionally at home. 

"Stop thinking so loudly," Gally mumbles into Brandon's shoulder, startling him. "You're stressing me out."

"Sorry," Brandon says. He flattens his hand between Gally's shoulder blades in apology. Gally grumbles under his breath and snuggles up closer to him. 

He tries not to let the kiss bother him, but he's still thinking about it the next day when they have practice and a flight to New York. Alex and Gally sit together on the plane as usual, and Brandon zones out staring at the back of their seats, wondering if Gally has said anything, what exactly Alex meant by kissing him. 

"Are you trying to burn a hole through the seat?" Patches asks, raising his eyebrows at him. "Dude, what's up?"

"Nothing," Brandon says. "Just thinking."

"Looks like it hurts." Patches leans back in his seat. "Is it because we're going to New York?"

Brandon's been trying not to think about that. He has dinner plans with Brian and some of the other guys, and he knows it's going to be a little weird, but it shouldn't be any weirder than playing against Calgary or Phoenix. Or so he keeps telling himself. 

"You're bringing your boy toy, aren't you?" Brian asks when Brandon calls to confirm their plans. 

"Excuse me?" Brandon asks, sandwiching his phone between his ear and shoulder as he opens up his suitcase. "You want me to bring Brendan?"

"You're dating him, aren't you?" There's a clattering noise on the other end and Brian swears at DZ before saying, "Bring him. I want to meet this kid."

"I'll ask," says Brandon. "I'm making no promises, though."

"That's what you should have told him," says Brian, and then he hangs up before Brandon can retort. 

So Brandon goes to Brendan and Alex's room to find Georgie hanging with them, playing on their PSPs. All three of them lift their hands in acknowledgement when he comes in before going back to playing, chirping each other viciously. Brandon shoves his hands in his jeans pockets and sits down on the edge of Alex's bed, waiting for them to finish. 

"What's up?" Georgie asks when he dies, throwing his PSP aside. 

"I'm, uh, going out to dinner with some of the guys," he says. "Do you want to tag along?"

"I'll pass," Georgie says. "Take the kids, keep them from getting in trouble in the big city."

"Oh, I –" Alex says, looking hunted. "It's okay, I don't have to –"

"Nonsense," Georgie says, smile turning slightly manic. "No reason for you to stay behind, is there?"

Alex glances from Brandon to Gally and sighs. "I guess not."

"Great! I'll go, let you get ready for dinner." Georgie gets up and eases out of the room. "Have fun!"

"I don't have to go," Alex says as soon as the door is closed. "It's fine."

"No." Brandon hesitates, then rests his hand on Alex's ankle. "You can come along. The more the merrier, eh?"

He looks up and meets Gally's eyes. Gally's gaze drops to Brandon's hand, then back up. He smiles slowly, impishly, and says, "Yeah, come along, Chucky."

 

"You brought _both_ of them?" Brian asks in disbelief when Brandon shows up at the restaurant. "What, one kid isn't enough for you?"

"I'm going to kill you," Brandon growls. 

"Hi," Gally says, leaning past him. "I'm Brendan."

"Yeah, sorry, this is Brian, DZ, Carl, and Steve," Brandon says, gesturing to each one in turn. "Guys, this is Brendan and Alex."

All four of them stare at Brandon with various looks of judgment on their faces. Brandon turns to look at Brian and says, "You didn't –"

"It was too good to keep secret," Brian says defensively, and Brandon socks him in the arm as hard as he can. "Ow, _fuck_."

"What's going on?" Gally asks. 

"They know you and Prusty are together," Alex says, a little grumpily. 

"Yes, that," DZ says, grinning like a moron. "So, wine? I guess you kids are both underage –"

"For god's sake, Brendan's like a year younger than you," Brandon says, throwing up his hands. "Are you going to do this all night?"

"Until we run out of jokes," Carl says, smirking. 

Fortunately for Brandon's blood pressure, they give up on the jokes after about five minutes, though they get in a few good cracks about Brandon being a cradle-robber in that space of time. Brandon sips his wine and debates the merit of killing them all.

But once they're through teasing him, they get along perfectly fine. Brian even leans over to Brandon halfway through dinner and says, "Okay, I like them. You can keep them."

"I'm only dating one of them," Brandon points out.

"Yeah, sure," says Brian. "That's why you brought both of them."

"Shut up," says Brandon grumpily. "It's complicated."

"Complicated like you have two underage boyfriends?" asks Brian. 

"They're both over eighteen," hisses Brandon. 

"If that's your standard, that's pretty messed up."

"I don't know why I'm friends with you." Brandon downs the rest of his wine and reaches for the bottle to refill his glass. 

"Dude, I'm just happy you're more dysfunctional than I am. I'm getting sick of my mom calling me and telling me how many babies Michelle has managed to pop out." Brian cuts up his steak and gives him a sly grin. "And it only makes me feel stronger in my faith to see you sin so much."

"Glad to know that I can do that for you," Brandon says. 

"You okay?" Gally asks, leaning over and right into his space, his mouth hot against Brandon's jaw. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Brandon says, and he drinks more wine. 

He's kind of tipsy by the time they leave the restaurant, though he thinks he manages to keep it together surprisingly well all things considered. They take a cab back to their hotel with Brian's well-wishes ringing in his ears. 

"They seem like good kids," Brian said, slapping him on the shoulder. "But be careful, okay?"

"Careful with what?" Brandon asked, and Brian looked down on him with that half-pitying, half-amused expression that Brandon is unfortunately familiar with. 

And Gally, who'd had a couple of glasses of wine that he'd stolen from Brandon, is getting handsy and not just with Brandon. He has one arm slung around Alex's shoulder and is groping Brandon's thigh with his other hand, and he is whispering in Alex's ear. Alex, for his part, is bright red and keeps looking at Brandon. 

At the hotel, Brandon herds them upstairs to their hotel room and helps Alex get Gally onto his bed. Gally grabs at Brandon's shirt, hooking his fingers in the gaps in his henley, and pulls him back down, breathing warm, wine-scented breaths into his face. 

"Stay," he whines, fingertips pressing into the flesh over Brandon's sternum. "I want you to stay."

"You have a roommate," Brandon points out, glancing over his shoulder towards Alex.

"He doesn't mind," Gally says. "He kissed you, after all."

"I said I was sorry!" Alex snaps.

"You kissed my – my boyfriend," Gally says, pushing himself up onto his elbows and glaring at Alex. 

"Yeah, I did," Alex says. "So what?"

"You acted like you didn't care," says Brandon, frowning. "You _laughed_."

"Of course I care!" Gally straightens his shirt. "And I didn't even get to see it."

"Well, I can't take it back," snaps Alex. "Here, I'll make it even."

"Um," Brandon says, moving back onto his knees as Alex stalks over to the bed. "What do you –"

Alex hauls Gally up by the shirt lapels and kisses him full on the mouth, with lots of very visible tongue. Gally flails wildly, one hand grabbing at Alex's sleeve before pushing him all the way off. 

"What the fuck?" he demands. 

"We're even now," says Alex, and he stomps from the room, muttering, "I don't know why I helped you."

Gally turns to Brandon, his eyes huge. His mouth is shiny from Alex's kiss, lower lip redder and plumper than usual. "What was _that_?"

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Brandon says, and he leaves the room to go chase after Alex. 

He finds him slumped by the emergency stairwell, head in his hands. Brandon crouches down and squeezes his shoulder. "Hey."

"I don't want to talk," Alex says, trying to huddle more into his corner. 

"You don't have to, but I have to know – what was that about?"

"Nothing," Alex says. "Making things even, like I said."

"Look, I'm no good at this sort of thing," he says awkwardly. "But uh. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No," Alex says. 

"You kissed me," Brandon says, "and now you've kissed Brendan. I think there _is_ something up."

Alex looks up at him. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Well, you can't stay out here all night," Brandon says. He stands and offers Alex his hand. "Come on."

Alex looks at it, then back up. "You aren't mad?"

"Confused," says Brandon, shrugging. "Come on, Alex."

Alex takes his hand and lets Brandon help him up. "Okay."

Gally is more or less sitting in the same position he'd been in when they left, but looking slightly grumpier. "There you are," he says when he sees Brandon. "Did you find him?"

"Hi," says Alex, shuffling inside. He bobs his head in greeting and hunches his shoulders, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"So what was that?" asks Gally. "Kiss and run a pattern with you?"

"It was just a kiss," Alex says, flushing. 

"Really?" Gally crosses arms, looking uncharacteristically displeased. "Maybe just now it was, but you kissed Prusty out of the blue and you _said_ you didn't know why you did it but you were lying! I know how you look when you're lying!"

"It doesn't _matter_ why because he's with you and you're with him!" Alex bursts out. 

"Hey guys, maybe you want to keep it down?" Brandon suggests, glancing at the wall. 

"Yeah, I can leave," Alex says, edging back towards the door. 

"No," says Brandon. "You guys are friends, aren't you? I thought we all were. Alex –"

"I hate watching the two of you together," Alex bursts out. "I want you to be happy, but don't make me be with you. Please."

"What does that _mean_?" asks Gally. 

Brandon frowns thoughtfully, looking from Alex to Gally, then back. "Oh."

Alex flushes darker red. "Please don't."

"I'll talk to Brendan," he says, digging out his keycard. "Take my room for tonight."

"Thank you," Alex says fervently, and he escapes out the door before Gally can so much as open his mouth to protest, leaving Gally and Brandon together. Gally turns to look at him expectantly. 

"So?" he prompts.

"God, I'm way too old for this," groans Brandon, rubbing his hand over his face. He sits back down on Gally's bed and takes his hand. "I'm pretty sure that Alex is, well. That he likes both of us."

Gally blinks rapidly, mouth falling open slightly. "You mean, like...both of us?"

"That's what I said," Brandon agrees. 

"Like, wants to make it with both of us?" 

"I think it's more than just sex," Brandon says wryly. "Otherwise he might be over it already."

"Oh," says Gally. " _Oh_." He looks down at their joined hands, chewing at his lower lip. "That's –"

"Weird?"

"Confusing." Gally swallows visibly and looks up. "I like you a lot, but – Alex is my friend." 

"I know." Brandon rubs his thumb over the back of Gally's knuckles. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," admits Gally. "I need to think about it a bit." 

Brandon nods and tries to stand up, but Gally just pulls him back down. "What?"

"Stay here," Gally says, scooting over so there's room. "Please." He looks up at Brandon, eyes huge, and pokes out his lower lip. It's blatant and transparent and totally effective.

"Okay, fine." Brandon unbuckles his belt and takes off his pants and shirt under Gally's watchful, ogling eye. "Stop that."

"It's not my fault you're hot," says Gally, pouting more. He tucks his fingers under the bottom hem of Brandon's briefs and strokes the skin of his inner thigh before pulling his hand away. "Come to bed." 

Brandon crawls in beside Gally, who cuddles up next to him, tucking his head against Brandon's shoulder. Brandon rubs at his back and shoulder, feeling the tension running through his body. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Alex," Gally says after a moment. 

"Yeah," Brandon says. "Me too."

 

Brandon wakes in the morning to Gally drooling on his chest. He smiles despite himself and strokes Gally's hair until he stirs and looks up at him, sleep crusting his eyelashes. 

"Morning," Brandon says. "How do you feel?"

"Yeah, so last night sucked," grumbles Gally, pushing himself up on Brandon's chest. "I was kind of a dick. I think I had too much wine."

"You had like two glasses, _maybe_ ," says Brandon. 

Gally flaps his hand at him dismissively. "Semantics."

"Are you sure that means what you think it does?" Brandon reaches up to brush Gally's hair away from his forehead. "And what do you mean you were a dick?"

Gally sighs and sits back on his haunches. "I told Alex I wasn't mad he kissed you and I wasn't lying. I'm _not_. I actually – it kind of turned me on?"

Brandon bites his lower lip to hide his smile. "Yeah?"

"Well, you're hot, Alex is cute." Gally spreads his hands over Brandon's stomach. "When I thought about it, it was...good."

"Good?" Brandon smirks up at Gally, who turns pink and thumps his fist into Brandon's sternum.

"Shut up." Gally sighs and flops back down. "I guess I felt kind of guilty that I wasn't mad. Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely." Brandon rubs his hand over Gally's back. "So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want breakfast," Gally says. "And you need to go back to your room."

"That's true." Brandon rolls Gally off him and sits up. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yep." Gally pecks him on the mouth. They both make faces at the taste. "Okay. See you down there."

Brandon collects his clothes and tries really hard not to feel like he's doing the walk of shame as he heads back to his own room. It's early enough that no one is out in the hall, thankfully, but he still keeps his knock quiet. 

Alex opens the door a minute later, hair rumpled and a sheet crease mark pressed into his cheek. "Morning," he grunts before turning and stumbling back inside the room. Brandon follows him, closing the door, and heads into the bathroom to start the shower. When he comes out to grab a change of clothes, Alex is getting dressed, yawning as he tugs his sweater on. 

"You okay?" Brandon asks. 

Alex glances at him, small mouth turned down. "Yeah."

He leaves without saying anything else, slipping out the door before Brandon can stop him. Brandon sighs and returns to the bathroom to get in the shower. 

Brandon runs into Georgie when he's leaving the room, and he slows his pace in a futile attempt to avoid him. Georgie waves and says, "Morning!" before falling into step beside him. 

"Good morning," Brandon says cautiously. 

"How'd you sleep last night?" George asks, a mischievous edge to his smile. 

"Um," Brandon says. "Fine?"

"I bet," Georgie says. 

Brandon frowns, but doesn't get a chance to ask what he means before Colby catches up with them, grumbling about how the couple above him had been moving furniture or having really weird sex. Georgie chimes in with a complaint about the sirens during the middle of the night, and Brandon stays quiet, too busy trying to work out what Georgie was trying to say. 

He forgets about it once they arrive in the dining room, though, because Gally and Alex are already there, more space between them than usual. Colby sighs, clicking his teeth. 

"Something's up with the rookies," he says. "I can smell it in the air."

"This isn't a Discovery Channel show," Georgie says, elbowing him, and Brandon edges away during the ensuing scuffle to grab breakfast. 

As he passes by Gally and Alex, he leans down between them, says, "When we get back to Montreal, we're having a talk," and then continues on to sit next to PK. When he chances a look back at them, they're watching him, Alex worrying at his lower lip. 

They win the game against the Rangers, Alex getting the game winner early in the third on a feed from Brandon. It's weird, being in MSG and listening to the crowd's displeasure at his goal, but it's nice to push their streak to five games. 

Gally and Alex are cheerier in the dressing room, Alex teasing Gally about not getting a goal while Gally chirps right back about how he has five goals, what does Alex have? Brandon smiles and accepts the pats he gets for his slick pass before he goes and ruffles Alex's hair. 

"Good job, kid," he says, and Alex turns his vibrant smile up at him, cheeks scrunching up. He looks hideously young and innocent, still sweaty and flushed from the game. 

"Thanks," Alex says. Brandon smiles at him and Gally before going to shower, heat that has nothing to do with the game creeping under his skin.

Brandon keeps his distance from them that night, knowing it's for the best. Instead, he hangs out with Colby and PK and Patches, shooting the shit and sharing a few beers at the hotel bar. Carey joins them for a few, quiet as usual, before begging off to call his fiancée. 

"How are your boys?" PK asks after they've said goodnight to Carey. Brandon, caught off guard, chokes on his beer and starts hacking. Colby pounds him on the back until he has himself back under control. 

"What?" Brandon asks, trying to stall while his brain works. There are no good excuses that leap to mind, nothing he can say that will make the situation look okay, and he's ready to spill when PK laughs, wide and open.

"Your old boys from the Rangers!" he says. "You had dinner with them last night, right?"

Brandon nearly lets out a sigh of relief but manages to stop himself just in time. "Yeah," he says instead, lifting his beer to his mouth. "They're good. Probably not as good tonight, but good."

"Yeah, we whooped them," Patches says in satisfaction. "Your kids aren't doing too bad for themselves."

"You're like their Obi-wan," intones PK. "Teaching them to use the Force."

Brandon snorts. "Sure." He drains the rest of his beer and stands up. "Good game, boys. See you in the morning."

He heads back upstairs and doesn't knock on the kids' door. He does stare at the number plate for a minute before shaking his head and returning to his own room. 

 

Brandon doesn't know what excuse Gally gives Georgie when they arrive in Montreal, but he's only been home for half an hour when both him and Alex show up at his door. Brandon welcomes them in and wipes his suddenly damp hands on his jeans, telling himself it's no big deal.

Except, of course, they all know that's not the case. They stand around in Brandon's living room, awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. Brandon gazes at Gally, who shrugs before glancing over at Alex. 

Alex looks like he's going to burst, his cheeks pink and eyes bright as his gaze darts from Brandon to Gally. When neither of them speak right away, he blurts out, "I'm sorry, okay? Brendan says it's okay but I shouldn't have kissed either of you but I really like you." He mumbles the last part, ducking his head, and Gally and Brandon exchange looks. Gally is biting his lower lip, eyebrows raised questioningly. Brandon nods, and Gally turns to lift Alex's chin up. Alex looks down at Gally, startled, and Gally goes up on his toes to kiss him. 

Alex squeaks and flails to grab onto Gally's waist, hands settling on his hips. They're gorgeous together, Gally's compact body held tight against Alex's large chest. Brandon smiles when Alex's gaze flicks over to his and joins them, coming up behind Gally to kiss his temple. 

Gally breaks away to sigh and turn towards Brandon, but still keeping hold of Alex's neck. Brandon kisses him, not breaking eye contact with Alex. Alex swallows, and his left hand reaches around to Brandon's waist. 

"This is awesome," groans Gally when he comes up for air. "We should have thought of this ages ago."

"Someone was too busy moping," Brandon says, shooting Alex a smile so he knows he's kidding. 

Alex mutters something undoubtedly unflattering in Russian or possibly Italian and pinches Brandon's waist before leaning over Gally's shoulder to kiss him, inelegant and messy. Brandon doesn't have the leverage to adjust the kiss, so he breaks away and stares at both of them until they stop pawing at each other and give him guilty looks he remembers from practice. 

"I think a bed might be a good idea," he says. 

"Yes," says Gally immediately, and he practically runs down the hall to Brandon's bedroom. Brandon glances back at Alex, who rolls his eyes before shyly tucking his hand into Brandon's. 

When they reach the bedroom, Gally is already out of his shirt and jeans and is taking off his underwear. Alex squeezes Brandon's hand hard. He looks over to see that Alex has gone beet red. 

"He does that," Brandon says. Gally grins at them and settles back on Brandon's bed. 

"Come on," he says. "Give me a show."

Alex flips him off before Brandon shrugs and pulls Alex in for a deep, bruising kiss. It's weird, knowing Gally is watching them, but Alex is responsive and eager, opening for Brandon right away and twining his arms around his neck. Brandon takes the opportunity to work on their belts, laughing into Alex's mouth when he jumps. 

"Relax," he says against Alex's mouth, skimming his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Alex shivers. "I've got you."

Alex pulls Brandon back, kissing him lightly before smiling. "I know."

"This is all very sweet," Gally says, "but I'm feeling neglected."

Brandon rolls his eyes at Gally's over-the-top pout. "You've had my undivided attention for weeks now."

"Still." Gally pushes himself up onto his elbows and smiles. "Come on."

Alex grins at Brandon before shucking his shirt and underwear. "Okay."

"Letting you two team up was clearly a terrible idea," says Brandon, watching as Alex clambers onto the bed to straddle Gally's hips. 

"Stop complaining and get over here," says Gally. 

Brandon does as he's told, lets them unbutton his shirt and squabble over who kisses who. Gally wins, or possibly loses, and pushes Brandon over on his back to kiss him while Alex hesitantly kneels between Brandon's legs, looking nervous. 

"Have you done this much?" Brandon asks, resting his hand on the back of Alex's neck. 

"Not really," Alex says. 

"Okay, go slow," Brandon says. He strokes his thumb along the knobs of Alex's spine. "Nice and easy –"

Alex licks the head of Brandon's dick, then opens his mouth and takes him in. Gally smirks and rubs his hand over Brandon's chest, pinching his nipples and nosing behind his ear. Brandon reaches up to drag him in for a kiss, trying to distract himself from the wet heat of Alex's mouth. He doesn't want to push his hips up, doesn't think Alex is ready for that, and he tightens his hand in Gally's hair to ground himself. 

Alex wraps a tentative hand around Brandon's dick, moving it in tandem with his mouth. Brandon breaks away from Gally to breathe hard, covering his eyes with his forearm. 

"Go easy on him," Gally tells Alex. "You want him to fuck you, he's good at that."

Alex moans, the vibrations shaking Brandon to his core. Brandon's hips jerk up despite himself, and Alex chokes, sitting up and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes are damp and his cheeks red, and Brandon feels terrible but he wants to mess him up. Judging from Gally's unsubtle look-over, he feels the same. 

"Come here," Gally says, climbing over Brandon to get at Alex, kissing him until Alex is pushing forward desperately, hands hovering tentatively over Gally's shoulders. Gally wraps a hand around Alex, and Brandon pushes himself up on his elbows to watch the motion of Gally's fingers, the swollen head of Alex's dick disappearing underneath them. Gally does something that makes Alex gasp and shake, and then Gally pulls away, gesturing for Alex to turn over. 

"You want to?" he asks Brandon, running a hand over Alex's ass. 

"You go first," Brandon says, smiling. "If Alex is okay with that."

Alex makes a noise that's half pant, half sob of desperation and pushes back. Gally startles, but grins after a moment. "It'll be fun," he tells Alex before kissing the base of his spine. Brandon scrambles over to grab lube and condoms from his nightstand. Gally catches them and looks consideringly at Alex. 

"I'll help," Brandon offers, moving to kneel behind Gally. His cock slides in the crease of Gally's ass, and Gally twists to kiss him, biting and dirty. When they part, Gally's eyes are alight with amazement, bright and eager. 

"I want it to be good for him," he says, half in a whisper. 

"We'll make it good," Brandon promises. He opens the bottle of lube and waits for Gally to offer his fingers. 

Alex isn't as responsive as Gally, and he doesn't seem as into being fucked as Gally either, but he swears quietly in Russian when Brandon helps Gally open him up, his hands clenched in the sheets. 

"Good?" Gally asks nervously, running his free hand up Alex's ribs. 

"Yes," Alex says, word coming out clipped. Brandon kisses Gally's shoulder and shows him how to drag his finger inside Alex just so, coaxing out a startled moan from Alex. Gally's mouth falls open in concentration as he tries it himself, and he breaks into a pleased grin when he succeeds. 

"Okay now," Brandon says when Alex seems to have relaxed into the idea of having something in his ass. "Condom on."

"Yes sir," Gally quips, but his hands shake when he tries to rip open the package. He gets it on the second attempt and slides the condom down. Alex cranes his neck to look back at them, and then he drops his head as Brandon guides Gally's hips forward. 

Gally and Alex both gasp when Gally pushes in, slow and steady. Brandon rewards Gally with a biting kiss at the back of his neck. He drags his dick against Gally's ass, laughing when Gally jerks forward. "Easy there."

"Fuck you," he gasps in response before readjusting his stance and pushing into Alex again. Brandon watches over his shoulder, and once he's satisfied that Gally is comfortable, he circles around Alex's front to urge him upright. Alex clutches onto Brandon's shoulders for balance and stares at him with wide, unfocused eyes, the breath hissing out of him with every thrust. Brandon kisses him, running a hand down Alex's shaking arms and quivering stomach to jerk him off, slow and teasing. Alex tries to thrust back and forward, and whines when Brandon pulls back just to trail his fingers along the underside of his cock. 

"Fuck," breathes out Gally. "God, Alex –"

"Brendan," Alex groans, and Gally flails out, trying to grab hold of someone. Brandon catches his hand and threads their fingers together as Gally comes, burying his face in Alex's neck and squeezing Brandon's hand so tightly he winces. 

Gally pulls out and rolls over flat onto the bed, looking winded. "Fuck, that's exhausting. How do you _do_ that?"

"Better training," says Brandon, smirking at him. 

"Fuck you," says Gally breathlessly. 

Brandon pulls Alex towards him for a kiss, scraping his fingers through his short hair. Alex makes a soft noise and pushes into the touch. "Please," he says when they part for breath. 

"On your back," Brandon says, guiding him. Alex is so hard he's leaking, flushed from head to hips, and it's easy as anything to lift his leg up and slide inside him, still slick and loose from Gally. 

Alex hisses, head falling back. Brandon braces his hands on Alex's thighs and thrusts in hard. Alex is tight and hot around him, gorgeous in his abandon. His eyes are half-lidded, his mouth bitten red, and when Brandon thrusts just right, he hitches out quiet, desperate breaths that just as arousing as Gally's loud moans. 

"Brendan," Brandon says between thrusts. "Give Alex a hand, will you?"

"Yeah." Gally curls down towards Alex's dick and licks his hand before jerking Alex off, fast and brutal and Alex starts swearing in Russian, trying to curl in to shove at Gally's hand. Gally pushes him away, whispering something Brandon can't make out, punctuating it with a bite at Alex's ear.

Alex starts whimpering when Gally slows down his strokes and Brandon follows suit, dragging it out until Alex is actively trying to push back against Brandon, his dick twitching in Gally's hand. " _Please_ ," he gasps out, and it turns to a whine when Brandon thrusts just right. "Please –"

Gally twists his wrist and speeds up again, thumbing over the head of Alex's cock, and it only takes a few moments before Alex is coming, his whole body seizing up as he curls in on himself. Brandon swears and manages a few more thrusts before following, filling the condom before collapsing forward. 

"Better training my ass," Gally says, and he punctuates that by slapping Brandon hard. Brandon wrenches forward, inadvertently pushing another groan out of Alex. "Ugh, we're gross."

"Yeah," Brandon says tiredly. "Hang on a minute." 

He pulls out slowly, wincing when Alex moans weakly and reaches out for him. The condoms go in the trash on his way to the bathroom to rinse off and grab a towel to mop up the worst of the damage. When he gets back, Gally is half on top of Alex, and they're exchanging lazy, exploratory kisses. Brandon draws to a halt and puts his hands on his hips. 

"Really?"

"We're teenagers," Gally gasps as Alex kisses down his neck. "Or one of us is, anyway."

Brandon tries not to grin, but can't quite help it. Gally winks at him and beckons him closer before pulling him down, mouth hard and pleased against his. 

They fall asleep in an undignified tangle of limbs, Gally's face pressed into Brandon's shoulder and Alex curled up along his other side. Brandon has the thought that maybe he should send them home, right before Alex throws a leg over his, effectively pinning him in place. He gives up and lets himself drift off, lulled by the steady breaths against his skin.

Brandon wakes up last and to an empty bed, but he can hear noise coming from the kitchen. He digs up a pair of boxers and goes to investigate. Gally is sitting at the kitchen table and pouting, a glass of water in front of him. Alex is squinting at Brandon's coffee maker, looking annoyed. 

"Oh thank god," Gally says, spotting Brandon. "We can't figure out how your coffee maker works."

"Should you guys really be drinking coffee?" Brandon asks, going to lightly hip-check Alex out of the way. "Doesn't it stunt your growth?"

"I don't need to worry, Brendan does," Alex says, smiling. Gally sticks his tongue out at him. "I was going to make breakfast."

"I said I'd help but he said no," Gally says. 

"A good decision." Brandon digs out the coffee and the filters. "There are eggs and sausage in the fridge. What else do you guys need to eat?"

Between Alex and Brandon, they manage a decent spread for the three of them. Gally makes toast, which is the only thing they trust him with, and they eat amidst cheerful, companionable bickering about who's going to do the dishes. Gally loses, and Brandon marches Alex off to the bathroom for a shower. 

Alex sputters when Brandon pushes him under the spray and tries to drag him in too. "We won't fit," protests Brandon. 

"Please?" Alex says, and it bodes ill that Brandon folds at the first hint of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," he says, and he lets Alex divest him of his boxers before pulling him in. Alex kisses him tentatively, fingers slipping against Brandon's neck, and then yelps when Brandon pushes him against the tile to lick into his mouth. Gally finds them like that a few minutes later and shoves his way into the shower even though there's really not enough room for all three of them to move. 

Alex laughs when Gally digs his fingers into his side and says, "Stop, stop," before squirming away and nearly banging his head on the showerhead. "Okay, this isn't working."

"I'll go," Brandon says, trying to slide out, and Gally shakes his head. 

"No, you were here first, I'll wait outside." He kisses Brandon long and dirty, gropes Alex affectionately, and slips back out. Alex laughs and ducks his head against Brandon's collarbone. 

"I don't know what we're doing," he says into Brandon's skin. "Is this a one-time thing?"

Brandon curls his hand possessively around the back of Alex's neck. "What do you want?"

"I want – not that." Alex turns his head up. Water beads his eyelashes, making him look so young and sweet that Brandon feels slightly guilty about kissing him. Not guilty enough to not wrap a hand around his cock and jerk him off, though. 

He likes the way Alex goes wobbly after an orgasm, eyes wide and amazed, and he likes the way Alex trembles when Brandon kisses him again. If he had to guess, he'd suspect that most of this is new to Alex and he should feel bad about that but instead he just feels a hot flash of pride and proprietary desire that is slightly troubling. 

They wash off and exit the shower to find Gally sitting on the bathroom counter, cock hard against his stomach and mouth turned up in a sneaky smile. Brandon sighs and lets Gally slap him on the ass as he passes. Gally kisses Alex, rubbing himself against his hip, then slips inside the shower and starts jerking off loudly. 

"Very cute," Alex says through the glass, and Gally moans louder. 

By some miracle, they manage to not be late to practice. Alex and Gally pile out of the car before Brandon parks, and he comes in a few minutes after to find them joking with Georgie and PK, throwing balled up socks at each other. 

"The kids are better," says Colby when Brandon sits down. "You talk to them?"

"Um," says Brandon. "Kind of?"

Gally throws a sock at him and calls, "Hurry up, old man," and he and Alex start snickering. Brandon glares at them and starts changing. 

Gally and Alex dart around him like particularly annoying minnows, hitting him with their sticks and laughing when he glares, before Therrien joins them on the ice. Brandon is seriously starting to rethink their whole situation.

"Prusty is taking us out for dinner," Gally announces to Georgie when they're changing after practice. He smirks over at Brandon, who flips him off. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Play nice," Georgie says mildly, smiling at him and Alex beatifically. Alex grins and ducks his head. 

So Alex and Gally pile into Brandon's car when they leave and Brandon asks, "Where do you want to eat?"

"We didn't really want you to take us to eat," says Gally. Alex giggles, face scrunching up adorably. "We want to have sex."

"For fuck's sake," Brandon says, exasperated. "You realize I'm almost thirty, right? I do not have your energy."

"We'll have sex, then, and you can watch," suggests Alex. "And maybe then dinner? Because I _am_ hungry."

"What have I gotten myself into," mutters Brandon before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. 

They end up eating first, feet tucked against each other beneath Brandon's dining table. Brandon feels weirdly like he's a chaperone for the first five minutes, at least until Gally links their hands and kisses his knuckles, alarmingly earnest. 

"You look tense," he says. "Stop."

"Ha ha," says Brandon, rolling his eyes. 

They don't make it to the bedroom this time, only to the couch which Brandon will probably need to get cleaned after he bends Gally over it, fucking his dick in the crease of Gally's ass while he moans around Alex's cock. Alex grabs Brandon for a kiss when he comes, striping Gally's face and the couch white, then flops over. Gally tries to lick at Alex's cock some more, hungrily, and Brandon swears as he comes across Gally's ass and lower back. 

"Fuck," he groans before hauling Gally up to get a hand around his dick and his tongue in Gally's mouth. 

This time, Gally is the one to get up first, wandering stark naked into Brandon's kitchen for fruit. When he returns, peach juice is dripping down his chin obscenely, and Alex licks it away, the two of them stretching out on the couch beside Brandon. Brandon runs a hand over the back of Gally's thigh and leans back contentedly.

Brandon drives them both home after and feels like he's at the end of a date – which he guess he technically is. Which is – weird. 

The next few weeks go something like that. They don't always have sex, but Gally and Alex come over a lot and sleep over occasionally and on the road Brandon more often than not ends up in their room. He feels like a teenager again, sneaking out to see his boyfriends or whatever, but whenever he tries to resist, he ends up cranky and lonely and missing Gally's loud mouth-breathing and Alex's soft mutters in his sleep.

"Aww," Gally says when Brandon confesses this. Alex smiles and tucks himself more firmly against Brandon's side, not taking his eyes off the hotel television. "You really like us."

"God knows why." Brandon squeezes Gally's knee lightly. "You're such a pest."

Gally bites Brandon's shoulder lightly, more or less proving his point.

Brandon is very good at sneaking out, all the way up until he slips up Boston, waking up too late because he'd forgotten to set an alarm and he'd had both Gally and Alex sleeping mostly on top of him. He tries to sneak out back to his room without anyone seeing him and has just about made it when Georgie calls, "Hey!"

"Morning," Brandon says, trying to get his keycard into the slot. 

"How are the kids?" asks Georgie. Brandon freezes. 

"What?" he asks, looking cautiously over his shoulder. 

Georgie raises his eyebrows. "Oh, come on, surely we're past this."

"Past what?"

"Okay," Georgie says, shaking his head. "But hey, will you take them out on date night next Friday? Maggie and I want to go out to a movie."

"Um," Brandon says. "Sure?"

Georgie grins and says, "Thanks, man," before continuing down the hall. Brandon frowns at his door, then turns and heads back to Gally and Alex's room. 

"So I think Georgie knows?" he says when they open the door. 

"Oh," says Gally. He leans against the door, biting his lip thoughtfully. "Well, that will make things easier. Did he seem upset?"

"No?" Brandon tries to remember Georgie's exact words and tone, but he's pretty sure Georgie had been amused. "He told me to take you out next Friday."

"Well, then." Gally stretches up on his toes to kiss Brandon. Alex leans over Gally's shoulder. "Guess you'd better do that, then."

"I guess I'd better," Brandon says, and he laughs. "Looks like we didn't need to worry."

"It worked out," Gally says, turning to kiss Alex's cheek. Alex flushes, pleased, and smiles at them. "Didn't it?"

"I guess it did." Brandon squeezes both of their necks and then shakes his head. "Okay, I need to get dressed."

"No, don't do that," says Alex, tucking his fingers into Brandon's waistband. 

"We'll be late for breakfast," says Brandon.

"Not if we make it fast," says Gally, and Brandon finds himself being dragged back into their room.


End file.
